Forever
by CaScAdEd-TeArS
Summary: She was heartbroken, he left her all alone..even though he promised to always be there...yet she knew he didn't want to go..not now, not like that..not on their wedding night!  WARNING...IT WILL MAKE YOU CRY! Character Death :


Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

Warning...MAJOR HURT AND DEPRESSION! IT WILL MAKE YOU CRY!

-Gone-

Her heart was aching, she found it hard to breath, her fingers still holding the engagement ring that was wrapped around her finger tightly as if her life depended on it. How could things end this way...They were meant to be together..._forever!_

Wasn't this what he promised her? why did he lie? why was she suddenly all alone? on her own for the rest of her promised to always be there, to always protect her, to make sure she never cried a single tear ever again. He promised to make every day they spend together happier than the day before. But it was over, it was all over. He left..his promises of keeping her happy were long gone, the simplest proof was what she was going through right now.

There she was, on her knees, phone laid next to her beautiful dress, the dress that was now soaked with tears and make up. But it didn't matter anymore, no one was going to see the dress anyways. He was gone...taking her heart, life and happiness with him.

She knew it was not really up to him. It was fate. But at that moment, she didn't care. It was not right. It was not fair. Things should have never ended this way...Not _today! _

But fate wasn't always nice..he sometimes gives you everything you ever wanted..to just take it back when you least expect it..almost as if it enjoyed watching you break down.

Knocks are getting heavier on the door seperating her from the outside world. Panic washed over her suddenly, what if they managed to break the lock, she didn't want to see anyone right now...except him! What she would give up right now to see him. To feel him pulling her into one of his bone-crushing hugs she always teased him about yet secretly loved, but again..._He was gone.._

She couldn't help but remember how happy she was just few hours ago. It was after all, her wedding night. She kept remembering how everyone kept telling her that she looked as if she just came out of a fairytale...that she was the most beautiful bride they have ever seen, even her dad, as he took her in for a hug, he whispered to her that what made her even more beautiful was the glow coming off of her face...

But that glow was now long gone, along with her common sense and emotions, she felt drained, yet somehow the tears kept coming, almost like her eyes refused to accept the fact he was gone, threatening to keep going on untill he comes to wipe them away. But she knew that wouldn't happen. _He was gone.._

She was forced out of her thoughts as the lock finally gave up, the door swinging open, but she couldn't even raise her eyes to see who walked in, she knew who it wouldn't be..and suddenly, it made no difference who walks into the room anymore.

She felt a body leaning down next to her, and suddenly she was pulled back into an awkward positioned hug. It was the only person she knew could still somehow calm her down, she gave into the hug, her back resting on the huggers' chest.

"I know its hard baby, but he would have never wanted to see you like this" Her father said. His heart was breaking at the sight of his only daughter. No one deserved to be put into such position.

"I-Dad..i miss him..i miss him so damn much..I miss his face, his arms, his chest, his hair, his smile..he promised..h-he promised t-to a-always be there..but now he's gone..he lied dad..h-he left..he l-left me.." she stuttered, words mixing with tears.

Her father was too hurt to talk, last thing any father would want to see is what he was seeing right now. His daughter, right in his arms, heartbroken and hurt, and yet there was nothing he could do to make it better. Because nothing he could ever say would make it better.

"James would've wanted you to stay strong. He would've said that you were way too pretty to cry, tha..." Her father started but he was cut of by the screams of his daughter..

"BUT HE'S GONE! HE LEFT! I'M ALL ALONE! HE'S SELFISH! iF HE WANTED TO GO HE SHOULD'VE TAKEN ME WITH HIM! HE KNEW I COULDN'T LIVE WITHOUT HIM...YET HE LEFT"

Her father raised his daughter's face to look her in the eyes.. "He didn't want to leave..you know that! He wanted to give you everything he ever could. And today he wanted to give you his last name. He left because it was his time honey..not because he wanted to..you and i both know he would've never wanted to leave."

This seemed to calm her a little, eyen though the tears never stopped, but what caught her father's attention, even with all the tears was that the glow was gone, her eyes were dark and carried all the pain in the world. His heart was breaking at the sight of his daughter like this.

"I can't go on without him dad..he's everything to me"

"He's watching over you right now..and i know he wouldn't want you to be this broken"

"I Can't live without him, i dont want to be here if he's not.."

"James would want you to be strong, and who said he's gone? he's always going to be in your heart, you'll still feel him, you just wont see him, except in dreams, and i know for a fact, he'll visit you in a dream to tell you how he's always going to be there, and that he'd still be protecting you, just without you being able to see him."

"y-you really think so?"

For the first time, her father saw a glimpse of hope in his daughters' eyes. and silently, he nodded. Hoping to god, that the death of james wouldn't be the death of his daughter. Because he knows how madly in love those two have always been. He just hoped his daughter would find the courage to go on with her life, because his greatest fear is his daughter ending her life to be with her love...

"I know so.."

And she could've sworn she heard james's voice in her ear whispering... "i'll always be there baby..._forever"_


End file.
